


Arthur Across Time

by claudine



Series: claudine's summerpornathon 2012 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Inuyasha fusion, Cambion, Canon Era, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: There was really nothing like medieval Britain to make him appreciate all the modern trappings of the twenty-first century. Flush toilets, for one. Electricity. Mobile phone reception – especially mobile phone reception. It felt odd not to be constantly checking his phone for Twitter or Facebook updates when he washere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting about 5 years late... as you do. :) The collection is now complete!
> 
> Challenge Six: [Crossovers/Fusions](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/84686.html)  
> Fusion: Inuyasha  
> Entry #51
> 
> Characters are of age in the UK.

There was really nothing like medieval Britain to make him appreciate all the modern trappings of the twenty-first century. Flush toilets, for one. Electricity. Mobile phone reception – especially mobile phone reception. It felt odd not to be constantly checking his phone for Twitter or Facebook updates when he was _here._

“Remind me once again why we’re looking for pieces of this Holy Grail thing?” Arthur asked, sighing.

“You broke it, remember?” Merlin replied. He sounded distinctly unconcerned as he poked about their stew for that night’s dinner. Rabbit. Again, though it did smell quite delicious.

That was for him. Later, Merlin would take his own dinner from… well, him. It made his face heat just to think about it.

***

 

The first time they met, Merlin had been trapped in a tree. Arthur had been running from an angry, fire-breathing gryphon in a timeline he was _sure_ wasn’t his own, and somehow, instinctively, pulled the sword embedded in the middle of an ancient trunk free and awoken Merlin. Then demanded that he save him from being eaten. It had been a rather inauspicious start.

The aftermath had _not_ been pretty. Merlin called him all sorts of names, and then proceeded to sleep with half the village boys that night.

***

 

It’s been three months since he fell through the old well that brought him into the Dark Ages. He had been terrified at first, naturally, but after he realized this was _almost_ like being in Doctor Who, it became a lot less scary and more exciting.

Until he broke some old cup, that is. Now, he’s schooling by day and using his nights and weekends to look for the pieces, all to great peril to his life. For the Greater Good. There were no perks to this timey-wimey business.

***

 

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed into his ear, sending shivers up his spine, “I need to eat.”

He reached into his bag for a convenient, travel-sized tube of lube. Merlin took it from him, their fingers brushing, causing a jolt to go through Arthur. It always happened like this – Merlin’s demonic magnetism making Arthur burn for it, his cock growing heavy quickly even for a teenager, wanting to touch and be touched, all at once.

Merlin prepared himself with lubed fingers while Arthur lay on the bedroll watching, a hand already pulling languidly at his cock. Not for the first time he thought that Merlin looked like one of the fey, the glow of the fire lighting up his pale skin and turning his eyes a deep gold. Sinful, he thought hysterically as he ran a hand over his own chest, pinching at a nipple.

“I’m ready,” Merlin said as he climbed onto him and sank down on his cock.

The warmth and snugness was always incredible. Arthur marveled at how he managed to remain this tight. Sometimes they switched roles, but Merlin hadto bottom a few times every week at the very least, and he'd been alive for centuries.

His inane thoughts came to a screeching halt as Merlin started to move, sliding up and down and moaning like a regular porn star.

***

  
So, alright, maybe there was _one_ perk. Merlin the Cambion was very good at sex. But it was his profession – lifestyle – thing, that was a given. Still, it was something he couldn’t complain about.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://johanen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
